Adoptions and Adolescence
by wolfsurvivor13
Summary: Austin and Ally had given up something that was very special to them. And now they want it back. My very first Auslly fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Adoptions and Adolescence

Chapter 1: You're WHAT?!

**Author's Note: Ok this is my first fanfic I've ever done so take it easy on me since I'm not really that good on writing. Thank you ausllybear13 for encouraging me!**

**P.S. Sorry if my profile picture isn't all that amusing I had to pick between Auslly or Kataang for it and the only good one I could find was Kataang. Enough chatter, enjoy my story!**

**Ally's POV**

I could not believe what I had just read on that little stick. I knew that it would change Austin and I's future but, what would we do? I took a peek right outside the bathroom door into the living room and there he was, not sensing anything wrong.

I decided that I would have to break the news to him sooner or later. Much preferred sooner but I didn't think I would have the guts and then just start chewing my hair again just like I always do when I get nervous. Geez I'm a wreck!

**Austin's POV**

"I wonder what is taking Ally so long.", I muttered to myself. We were relaxing on the couch watching a movie when ally said that she didn't feel very well. She went to the bathroom and threw up moments later. She had now been in there for at least twenty minutes. I understand that girls need their space sometimes so I didn't try to bother her. "It's about time!" I exclaimed as she walked back into the room. "Yeah it took me a while to recover from it", she said. So I clicked back on the movie while she rested her head on my shoulder but I could feel some uneasiness prickling inside of her.

**Ally's POV**

Inside myself I was yelling, "C'mon Allyson Marie Dawson you got this just break the news to him and hopefully he won't be upset!" I finally built up the courage, looked up into his handsome brown eyes until he looked at me and understood that we needed to talk. "Ally are you ok? You got me worried while you were in the bathroom so long." I cleared my throat and said, "Austin, I can't think of any other way to explain this but I…I, I'm p…preg…pregnant. ", I said as I stuttered very badly on the words. "You're WHAT?!" Austin shrieked.

**Author's Note: HEHEHE I'm so bad! Listen this is my very first fan fic so take it easy on me and I should be able to update by tomorrow. If not, my sincerest apologies go to all my lovely readers! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Now That He Knows

**Chapter 2: Now That He Knows…**

**Author's Note:**

**Ok so I was finally able to publish my first chapter for this story thanks to ausllybear13. Thanks a bunch! Anyway, my spring break is coming up next week and I'm going to be in Arizona for all of that so I don't know if I'll be able to update during that time but you never know! Enough blabbering, let's get this party started! R&R plz!**

**P.S. Something I forgot to tell you is that A&A are both 16 at this point and Ally is still only 2 weeks into pregnancy.**

_Previously:_

_Ally said," I'm…I…I'm…pr…preg…pregnant." As she stuttered on the words so very badly. "You're WHAT?!" Austin shrieked._

**Ally's POV**

Uh-Oh! I knew he would react this way! I'm such a wreck! "Austin I know it's almost impossible to believe but you can go ahead and kick me out of your life if you want. All I want is not to spoil your career. I…" Ally was cut off as Austin pulled her into a tight embrace. "But…But I thought you would be mad at me."Austin replied, "I know I reacted a little strange after you told me but I want you to know that I would never to that to you." "Really?" I said as tears started to form in my eyes. "Yes, really", he replied all I want to do know is to make sure that you and the baby is safe", he said as he kissed my not yet round belly. I stifled a laugh as the tears were streaming down my face and now I couldn't be even happier now that Austin is happy with me being pregnant, I thought as he wiped the tears off my face and then we continued sitting on the couch together. Nothing could ruin this moment.

**Austin's POV**

"I'm going to be a dad!"A voice said in my mind that made me ever so happy while I had Ally's head resting on my chest. Nothing could ruin this moment. But one negative thought hung in my mind besides all that happiness. "Hey Ally?", I said. "Yes Austin?", she replied. "You do realize that we are going to have to break the news to our parents right?", I said in a shaky voice imagining what my dad would do to me if he found out. Just then her head popped up with her eyes opened wide (and I could tell she was trying to hold back tears) then she stuttered, "You're right." She broke into tears with her head buried in my chest again while I tried to calm her by stroking her head and back.

**Author's Note:**

**OK I am a million times sorry that I wasn't able to add this sooner but at least here it is and I pinkie promise I'll get a new chapter up by tomorrow. R&R! PLZ?**


	3. Chapter 3: One Long Night

**Chapter 3: One Long Night**

**Author's Note: Will you please forgive me with a cherry on top? Yesterday ALL my teachers piled me down with so much homework! Plus, on top of that, on **

_Previously:_

_**Austin's POV**_

"_Ally, you do realize we have to break the news to our parents soon right?" I said. Instantly her head popped up with her eyes as wide as golf balls. "You're right."She said as she broke into tears with her head on my chest again while I was trying to soothe her by stroking her head and back._

_Present:_

**Austin's POV**

I was still trying to calm Ally down until I heard her go from sobs to just frequent sniffles. "Are you done yet?" I asked enthusiastically. She just moved her head up enough to show her tear-stained face and started to smile just a little. "Now there's a smile." I said with a huge grin on my face. "You tired?" I asked and she just gave her head a nod and continued resting her head on my chest. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom **(since they were at her house) **and set her down at her bed. I softly kissed her head, and just as I was about to leave she grabbed my hand and whispered to me, "Please stay." I obliged and got into the bed with her. She rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep instantly. As she slept, I softly rubbed her back with one hand until I fell asleep also. The one thought that passed through my mind right before I drifted off were, nothing could ruin this moment.

**Ally's POV**

All I remembered from last night were that Austin and I were watching a movie, he was happy that I had gotten pregnant with his child, and I fell asleep in his arms. And here I was happy to know that he was still next to me still resting peacefully after a long night. I slowly got up, careful to not disturb him, and went downstairs to make breakfast. When I looked at the clock I saw that it was 10:30 A.M. so my dad must have gone off to work already. If he had come down to check on me he would see that I was alright since Austin and I had been dating for almost 2 years now. Now the only trouble was actually telling him that I was pregnant with Austin's baby. That reminded me that I needed to check up with the doctor on my pregnancy. I pulled the box of pancake mix out of the pantry since it was Austin's favorite food. Gosh, he loves 'em just as much as I love pickles! As soon as I had finished the batter and started putting them into the pan, Austin walked in with his eyes still half closed as he yawned and went to the table to sit down. "Good morning sleepyhead!" I said sarcastically as he flopped down into a chair. "Good morning." He mumbled as he yawned once more.

**Author's Note: Sorry again for the delay! Hope you liked it! Please review! Thanx!**


	4. Chapter 4: Making Plans

**Chapter 4: Making Plans**

**Author's Note: I thought I could make it up to you readers by posting a chapter two days in a row! Yay me! Anyway, hope you like it! R&R plz!**

_Previously: _

_**Ally's POV**_

_Good morning sleepyhead!" I said in a sarcastic voice. "Good morning." Austin mumbled as he flopped down into a chair._

_Present:_

**Ally's POV**

"Didn't get enough sleep?" I asked as I put a glass of orange juice in front of him while he was waiting for his pancakes. "Yes with all the drama that we had last night it turned to be one long night."He mumbled.

As I finished his pancakes and was fishing them out of the pan with a fork and serving them onto a plate. "Well who could blame for putting up such a fight over my feelings." I replied as I set them down in front of him and gave him a quick peck one the lips. "You're feelings have been so sensitive lately. Well, I guess that's one more thing I'm going to have to deal with during your pregnancy." Austin mumbled as he started to chow down on his pancakes.

I, in the meantime, made a breakfast of my on of eggs, 1 strip of bacon form the fridge that I heated up from the microwave, and as usual, a pickle on the side. "How do you eat that for breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day?" Austin said with a disgusted look on his face. "Hey! I thought you would have known by now that I have pickles every day with all my meals!" I said, defending myself. "And that's exactly what I love about you." He mocked giving me a quick peck on the lips as I sat down. I smiled at him as he got up and went to the kitchen to rinse his dishes. He smiled back and said, "Aren't you going to call your dad so we can tell him the news? "Yeah I'll text him right now." I replied as I pulled out my phone and started texting him.

(**Al: Ally Les: Lester)**

_Al: Hey dad do you want to meet up with me and Austin at our house tonight?_

_Les: Sure honey what time should I meet you guys there?_

_Al: Maybe around 6:30ish?_

_Les: Yeah that sounds great. See you then! Bye!_

_Al: Bye!_

**End of text**

**Still Ally's POV**

"Ok so I'm having my dad meet us here at 6:30. That's ok with you?" I informed him as I tucked my phone away. "Yeah", he replied as he brought his phone and started texting. "Who are you texting?" I asked curiously. "My parents." he replied.

**Austin's POV**

** "**Do you mind if they come by tomorrow night since tonight we're meeting with Lester?", "I don't mind at all go ahead and ask them." Ally replied. "Ally is so understanding. And that's what I love about her." I thought as I started texting my mom.

**Mi: Mimi Au: Austin**

**Au:**_ Hey mom, how are you doing?_

**Mi:**_ Hi sweetie! I'm doing pretty well. What's up?_

**Au:**_ Um… Ally and I were wondering if you and dad could meet up with us for dinner tomorrow at your house. We have something to tell you._

**Mi:**_ Sure honey! Let me just ask your father. _

**Au**_: Ok_

_1minute passes by…_

**Mi:**_ Ok honey your father said it's fine with him. Would you like to come around 6:30?_

**Au:**_ Sure thing._

**Mi:**_ Ok then. See you tonight!_

**Au:**_ Actually mom do you mind if I spend the night at Ally's house again?_

**Mi:**_ Ok sure thing but I'll miss you. _

**Au:**_ Oh… it's ok. At least I'll get to see you tomorrow! I love you! _

**Mi:**_ Ok I love you too! See you tomorrow!_

**Austin's POV**

"Ok Ally so it's decided that we are going to meet up with my parents at y house tomorrow night at 6:30, ok?" I asked her as I tucked my phone away in my pocket. "Ok sure thing." She replied as she went upstairs to her bedroom.

**Author's Note: Hey guys hope you liked my chapter! R&R plz!**


	5. IMPORANT NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

**Important Update from wolfsurvivor13:**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but it ends up in the last few weeks of 7th grade, my teachers are giving me no mercy and just piling me down with homework. Anyway, I should be able to do an update by next weekend at the latest. Thanks for hanging tight! :)**


End file.
